<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As it Was and So it Will [might change] by Clawstropawbic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141653">As it Was and So it Will [might change]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawstropawbic/pseuds/Clawstropawbic'>Clawstropawbic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Divergence, Fluff, I'm just gonna add more when i figure it out, M/M, OH there's art!, how do tags work here, i guess, lmao im new save me, matsuhana - Freeform, sacrilegious pizza puffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clawstropawbic/pseuds/Clawstropawbic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuhana fluff week stories that may or may not be related to each other.</p><p>*not proofread yet*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You are my new pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm just getting back to writing after around,,,5 years?<br/>Yeah! So I'd appreciate any feedback (though I may not understand the more technical writing terms lol)</p><p>Anyway! I wrote more than half of this instead of studying for my semi-finals so they are pretty rushed, excuse the mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was movie night at Issei's and this time the movie was picked by Tooru. Issei knew it was going to be a weird alien one. Their captain enjoys suggesting the ones with the most ridiculous special effects. He knew that. Which is why it surprised him when Tooru suggested a horror movie. ("Oh so it's still about the paranormal then." "Shut up, it's a great movie!")</p><p>Pillows were scattered around the living room floor and food was passed along as the movie started. </p><p>Issei was on the couch with Takahiro while Tooru and Hajime took the floor.</p><p>To Tooru's credit, the movie was actually pretty good. He got immersed in the movie and when asked why he jolted in the middle of it that's the reason he gives because it's certainly not because one Hanamaki Takahiro suddenly laid on top of him.</p><p>"Oikawa took all the pillows. You are my new pillow." </p><p>Issei wanted to say that that was that and that they just continued watching the movie like usual but he couldn't focus anymore. Takahiro was the same. </p><p>They couldn't see the movie anymore, what with their eyes just focused on each other. Neither could they hear what's happening as the sounds of their heartbeats were too loud to ignore.</p><p>"What? Are you too scared to watch the movie?" Issei asked as he took a more comfortable position for both him and Takahiro.</p><p>"No. And shut up. You're a pillow. Pillows can't talk," Takahiro mumbled as he buried his head further into Issei's neck.</p><p>"I never agreed to being a pillow." </p><p>"Do you want me to move?" </p><p>"I also never said that."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the only prompt that I followed my self imposed 500 words maximum rule lol.</p><p>Anyway!<br/>If you wanna talk or yell at me you can find me on:<br/>twitter: https://twitter.com/Clawstropawbic<br/>and instagram: https://www.instagram.com/mionjazri/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How about a kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which I surprised myself for being able to draw three things in one day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite a peaceful day when Takahiro was caught by Issei while he was munching on a shortcake. It was his fifth shortcake that week and he blames the cafe for 1. Being so close to his apartment and 2. Having such good shortcakes. </p>
<p>That didn't really matter though, a shortcake is a shortcake and it would be a waste to stop eating it. (And really, Takahiro knows both he and Issei don't really care about those kinds of things. He was just surprised to see Issei there.)</p>
<p>"Come here often?" Issei strolled over to where Takahiro was sitting. He was holding a box, of what Takahiro assumes is a cake, and a plate of lemon pie.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Fifth time this week actually." Takahiro hid an amused smile by taking another bite of the shortcake.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Issei took a seat and started munching on his own pie.</p>
<p>"Hmm...yeah. There's a tall, blond and gorgeous cashier over there that's worth emptying my wallet for."</p>
<p>"So it wasn't for the shortcakes? Well damn, can't compete with such a beauty."</p>
<p>"Eh. Said beauty is hard to impress, guess I'm stuck with you. And to be fair, shortcakes are hard to measure up to as well Y'know."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The two ended up talking for quite a while even after their respective pastries were finished. Issei learnt that it really was Takahiro's fifth time in the cafe this week and wasn't even the littlest bit surprised. Takahiro had a sweet tooth and as much as he'd like to make his own cakes, he didn't really have an oven at home. Cafes were the only option. They talked until they noticed that the sun had hid behind the clouds.</p>
<p>"What's the cake for?" Takahiro asked Issei as they walked out of the cafe. </p>
<p>"Oh. Inori's been down lately and I thought a cake might cheer her up." Issei shrugged. He explained that his little sister, Inori, lost her favorite toy recently. Issei only gets to meet her little sister during the weekends because of classes so he uses all the chances he's got to make Inori happy.</p>
<p>"Hmm...she likes flowers right?" Takahiro suddenly stopped walking which brought Issei to a halt as well.</p>
<p>"Yeah, why?" Issei asked as he realized why Takahiro stopped walking. They were in front of a flower shop.</p>
<p>"Wanna get some flowers and see who can make Inori-chan the best flower crown ever?" </p>
<p>"Loser does whatever the winner says?"</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>Takahiro pays for the cut flowers insisting that Issei already got the cake for Inori and as an honorable man he should pay for his part of cheering the kid up. They stopped and sat at the bench in front of the shop and worked on their flower crowns. It didn't take too long but it did take long enough that if it was a hot and sunny day the cake would've been in a not-so-ideal condition. Thankfully it was cool and cloudy now. They headed towards the Matsukawa household once they finished the flower crowns. </p>
<p>"I'm home. Brought along a friend by the way." Issei called out.</p>
<p>"Pardon the intrusion," Takahiro said as he took off his shoes.</p>
<p>"Welcome back, onii-chan. Where did you- IS THAT CAKE?!" Inori screamed as she ran towards the two. </p>
<p>"Oi don't be rude. Greet the guest first." Issei held the cake up above his head as his sister reached for it.</p>
<p>"Oh! Hello, Hiro nii-chan! What's that?" Inori points to the flower crowns that Takahiro was currently holding.</p>
<p>"Inori-chan, we have a favor to ask of you. Your cake hoarding brother over there and I made flower crowns for you and we wanted to know which one you like better." Takahiro crouched and handed the child the two flower crowns.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Takahiro heard Issei huff at the mention of him being a cake hoarder but both said nothing as they watched Inori as she tried to decide on a winner. </p>
<p>"This one!" Inori lifted one of the flower crowns in the air as a smug smile crossed Takahiro's face. </p>
<p>"I knew it! Thanks Inori-chan. Now take this cake to the kitchen and we'll eat it together." Takahiro took the cake from Issei's hands and gave it to the little sister who excitedly ran towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Let down by my own sister." Issei shook his head in amusement.</p>
<p>"Top ten anime betrayals. Anyway, I won." Takahiro smirked </p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Issei sighed, wondering what he had to do this time.</p>
<p>"Hmm…let's see." Takahiro tapped his chin and looked directly at Issei. "How about a kiss?"</p>
<p>"Seriously? <em> That's </em> what you ask for?" Issei laughed lightly as he quirked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Well if you'd rather go to school tomorrow with your hair and face done by your sister then be my guest, Issei." Takahiro took a step closer towards Issei.</p>
<p>"No, no. I'll gladly take the kiss, Takahiro." Issei ran his thumb across Takahiro's lips once as he slowly leaned in and closed the gap between them.</p>
<p>Takahiro felt himself smiling against Issei's lips as Issei did as well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"You taste like strawberries," Issei mumbled as they broke apart.</p>
<p>"And you taste like lemons," Takahiro said as he gave one last kiss to Issei's cheek before they headed into the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And also in which I screamed and combusted for every word I wrote towards the end.<br/>Also a thank you to my friend who gave me the 'Tall, blond, and gorgeous' line lol<br/> </p>
<p>If you wanna talk or yell at me you can find me on:<br/>twitter: https://twitter.com/Clawstropawbic<br/>and instagram: https://www.instagram.com/mionjazri/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I think I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which I was writing at 1 am and had no idea if what I wrote made sense.</p><p>Also I'm amazed at how if I need a question answered, reddit usually has the answer.<br/>In this case, would pizza taste the same if it was blended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was after school on a Monday when Takahiro invited Issei to go to his house to help him bake as his elder cousin just moved in to a different apartment which had a built-in oven already and decided to give him her old oven. It didn't show much but Takahiro was ecstatic. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>"I see a lot of cream puffs in my future." "Both you and I have no idea how to bake.")</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro and Issei stopped by the local store to grab some ingredients. They were arguing about what flavors and colors they'd add to whatever the hell they were going to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say cheese. Tomato sauce. Maybe some ham." Issei eyed the selection of dairy and deli that's just right beside each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna throw in some pineapple in there? Make the oh so sacrilegious pizza?" Takahiro suggested as he grabbed a few sticks of butter and some bottles of heavy cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take it a step further and make it into a cream puff." Issei huffed a laugh and put in some random cheese and ham into the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Matsukawa. You are a very intellectual individual." Takahiro clapped a hand on Issei's shoulder as they headed into the fresh produce aisle to grab their tomatoes and pineapples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the kind words, Hanamaki. But I am not the intellectual individual you make me out to be, being surrounded by idiots just makes it seem that way." Issei snickered as he added some bell peppers to the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! That is quite offensive Matsukawa Issei. I am very offended and very hurt. But mostly offended." Takahiro made a show of throwing the tomatoes inside the basket but put it in gently at the last second and even gave them a small pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me Hanamaki Takahiro, but I am simply telling the truth." Matsukawa placed what he figured to be the best pineapple into their basket. "Do we need flour?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I must applaud your bravery for such truth can lead to people hating you. It's me. I'm the people." Hanamaki grabbed the basket and walked off to find where the baking supplies were. "Of course we need flour, unless you want to make a pizza puff without the pizza nor the puff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. As a not so intellectual individual, I did not know the effect my words would have on people. I am once again, asking for forgiveness." Issei grabs hold of Takahiro's free hand to drag him into where he saw the flour. By now they were receiving some confused looks from the other shoppers. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>"Are...are they really arguing?")</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will think about whether or not you are worth forgiving if you help me produce the most exquisite of pizza cream puffs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I shall try my hardest to appease you, the people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued with their charade until they reached the check-out line where a blonde and gorgeous (mostly cute, actually) girl looked between the two nervously as she scanned the items. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Where'd the wasabi come from?" Issei eyed the bottle of wasabi that just passed through the register and into the paper bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought Oikawa would appreciate a matcha-milk filled cream puff." Takahiro smiled as he imagined how Tooru would react. The cashier was relieved that the two stopped their 'bickering' but now she wonders if she just scanned the possible death of two tall teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two thanked the girl and walked towards Takahiro's apartment not without disturbances (</span>
  <em>
    <span>"It's a sin not to pet a puppy when you see one, Hanamaki."). </span>
  </em>
  <span>They miraculously reached their destination way before the sun even sets. The new-old oven was sitting on top of one of the kitchen counters and is at the mercy of whatever concoction the two will be whipping up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takahiro and Issei started arranging all the ingredients (the cheese stayed in the fridge) and equipment (</span>
  <em>
    <span>"What did you use a mixer for if you didn't have an oven?"</span>
  </em>
  <span>) they would need to make the perfect pizza puffs. To their credit, it started out perfect. But is it going perfect? No, not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Matsukawa-san. How do you expect me to forgive you if you put a heaping spoonful of wasabi in </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> matcha-milk cream?" Takahiro asked as he made another batch of matcha-milk cream. They were having a Russian roulette tonight, apparently.  "The pizza puree looks great though, very sacrilegious, 10/10." He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Hanamaki-san. I didn't mean to...I'm drunk." Issei says as he continues to mix the wasabi into their matcha-milk cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You're not drunk." Takahiro said as he took a taste of the wasabi-matcha-milk cream. Issei lightly slapped his hands away because the taste of all the fillings was supposed to be a surprise. "Shit.  Do this for Oikawa's as well." Takahiro laughed as he drank some milk to get rid of the wasabi taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I am drunk." Issei laughed and added another extra spoonful of wasabi for Tooru's puffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drunk on what then? I don't remember buying any alcohol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drunk on my love for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you smooth bastard."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They continued on just like that until all the cream puffs were baked and filled. They saved two batches to give Tooru and Hajime tomorrow (a wasabi-matcha-milk and an actual matcha-milk), took the three batches with them, and two glasses of milk to the couch as they put on a random movie to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I need to see if our pizza puffs taste as good as they sound." Takahiro grabbed one of the puffs with red sauce oozing out of it and Issei followed suit. They both took one puff each in their mouth at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..." The two looked at each other for a while and downed a glass of milk at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We...were onto something great. I know we were." Takahiro laughed as he picked up another one and looked at it in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were. Until we forgot to add everything but the tomatoes and pineapples." Issei laughed along with him lamenting the fact that the supposed perfect pizza puffs tasted only of tomato sauce with extra sweetness from the pineapple because they forgot that they left the ham in the frying pan, and the cheese inside the fridge. It really wasn't that bad. They just weren't expecting a mouthful of really sweet tomato sauce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You failed to help me with the pizza puff, guess I still hate you," Takahiro declares with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sucks. Maybe I can make it up to you some other way," Issei said and before Takahiro can even come up with a witty retort, Issei cupped Takahiro's face with both hands and left him breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That- at least warn me next time." Takahiro leaned on Issei's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath all the while trying, and failing, to glare at an Issei who's wearing a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Takahiro, am I forgiven yet?" Issei whispered into Takahiro's ears which made the latter glare even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You caught me by surprise. That doesn't count." Takahiro finally leaned away from Issei's shoulder and climbed on to his lap. "Guess you have to try again, Issei," Takahiro whispered as he put their foreheads together, noses nearly touching each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well aren't you greedy." Issei complained but closed the gap between them and gave Takahiro what he wanted. It's not unlike the first one, except that the sweet taste is gone and all they registered was the heat they felt as they tried to erase what little distance they had left from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How...how about now? Do you still hate me, Takahiro?" Issei whispered as they stopped to catch their breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that? I think I love you again." Takahiro's face was flushed but Issei who had a smirk on his face was no better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think? Are you still not sure?" The look Issei was giving Takahiro made him squirm in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to try harder to completely change my mind, Issei." Takahiro licked his lips as he looked directly at Issei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh. As you wish, Takahiro."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to scream at multiple people as I wrote the ending.<br/>How do sappy tooth rotting fluff authors write kith scenes without dying asjkfhajkf</p><p>This is going to be the last prompt with drawings as it upload because school has gotten busy again. I'll be editing this when I get the chance to draw though.</p><p> </p><p>If you wanna talk or yell at me you can find me on:<br/>twitter: https://twitter.com/Clawstropawbic<br/>and instagram: https://www.instagram.com/mionjazri/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Star-gazing Was a Good Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so school got me busy so no art inserts for this one and the remaining ones. I'll definitely be editing the art into them when I get enough time to work on them though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Tuesday morning and Takahiro didn't have morning classes during Tuesday so instead of sleeping in like he usually does, he found himself walking to the cafe where he just had the most wonderful shortcake a few days ago. This time he wasn't there to eat but instead he was there for an interview. During his time eating cake with the Matsukawa siblings he noticed a flyer at the bottom of the box that says they were hiring, so Takahiro took his chance when he got home that day and called the cafe.</p><p>It's not that he was short on cash, he had saved up enough from his past jobs, but he did want to have enough spending money to buy the stuff he wants and stuff he wants to give Issei. He does feel bummed that having a job again would mean he'd have less time to spend with his boyfriend. Their class schedules already clash with each other leaving only the weekends and Monday the only time they could be with each other.</p><p>Takahiro reached the cafe before the agreed time and besides the blond he has become familiar with during the five times he'd eaten here was another blond. Both of them looked bored which would normally make Takahiro question if it's good for the business but the pastries they had spoke for themselves, really.</p><p>"Hey, morning!" Takahiro strolled towards the counter. He noticed there were quite a few students he knew from uni who had tables filled with papers which reminded him of the things <em> he </em>had to finish.</p><p>"Yeah. Morning. What are you getting today?" The question snapped him out of his worries.</p><p>"One interview please."</p><p>"Oh. You're the guy that called last night. Head over there." A hand pointed towards a black door that says 'employee's only'. </p><p>Takahiro did as he was told and went through the door, not without knocking first, and he was greeted by a black cat who was staring straight at him from the table it was perched on. He stared back at it and when asked, he'd say that he almost won against a cat in a staring contest but a firm hand tapped him on the shoulder and distracted him. </p><p>"I hope you're here for an interview and not a staring contest with our cat." The voice came from a guy with really messy hair. Takahiro wonders if the guy has ever seen a brush but he doesn't voice that concern lest it ruins his chances of getting the job.</p><p>"...and if I say I was here for the cat?" Takahiro questioned, because that definitely wouldn't ruin his chances of getting the job, and the guy smirked.</p><p>"Then you'd have a better chance with the interview."</p><p>"I almost won, actually."</p><p>"That's just your imagination. Anyways! The interview! Take a seat...unless you really were here for the cat." </p><p>Takahiro took a seat and he went through the usual interview questions plus some that didn't seem to be related to cafe work (<em> "How good are you at video games?" "Hella." </em> ) The interview didn't really take that long nor did the answer. Takahiro was to start work tomorrow afternoon. He thanked the guy, exchanged numbers, and with one last look at the cat he left the cafe through the backdoor as instructed ( <em> "Can't have some people think the break room is free real estate." </em>)</p><p>Takahiro was going to head straight home but he had some free time to go walk around the park so he did just that. The park was filled with people coming and going, some of them were students that just came from the cafe with fresh coffee in hand. </p><p>"Damn. I wish I didn't have class tonight." Takahiro overheard one of them saying.</p><p>"Ah, for the supposed meteor shower?" The other person with them asked. This made Takahiro wish he could watch that supposed meteor shower with Issei. </p><p>Other than students, Takahiro also saw a lot of pet owners, one of them being the black-haired girl he and Issei saw yesterday with the cute puppy. They offered each other a wave and went their own ways.</p><p>Takahiro strolled around the park for a bit longer and went back home only when he got bored and thought he could start preparing for class. As soon as he stepped foot into his apartment his phone rang from his pocket. It was Issei.</p><p>"Yellow. What's up? Aren't you in class?" Takahiro questioned as he headed towards the bedroom to maybe start on the paper he remembered he had to do this morning.</p><p>"The teacher is nowhere to be found so I thought I'd call you." Issei sounded like he was walking through a busy corridor.</p><p>"What? You think I know where your teacher is? Well you're right but I'm not telling you." </p><p>"I don't need to know. What I do need to know if you're busy right now."</p><p>"Nah. Why, what's up?" Takahiro was now worried. If he was actually busy trying to figure out what to write for his paper, Issei didn't have to know that. He placed the pen he just picked up in the middle of the call on the table and focused on Issei.</p><p>"...I'm bored. Entertain me." At this point Takahiro completely gave up on his paper, he still had time for that, and prepared to head out once again.</p><p>Issei rarely ever tells him when something is wrong and prefers to keep it to himself until it just blows over, so whenever he does ask for help Takahiro makes sure he's there just like Issei is there for him.</p><p>"Hmm...kay. Let me tell you about my interview this morning."</p><p>Takahiro told Issei about his worries that the business will one day fall to ruins because of the bored blonds in charge of the cashier. Told Issei about the cat and his staring contest. Told Issei about a lot of things. Issei went and chimed in with his retorts every now and again, just like he usually would.</p><p>During the story time call, Takahiro got on a bus heading towards Issei's University. Luckily the traffic was light so he managed to get there in a few minutes and  had enough stories to fill those minutes.</p><p>"Hey Issei. Is there really nothing wrong?" Takahiro asked as soon as he got off the bus and walked towards a random storefront. It was a store with pretty cool trinkets. He quickly and quietly got a keychain with stars as he waited for Issei to answer. </p><p>"Uhh...yeah. Just needed a breather."</p><p>"Not ready to go to class yet?</p><p>"Hah. Not really.</p><p>"That's fine. D'you wanna go home?"</p><p>"Yeah. I do, actually."</p><p>"Kay. I'm waiting for you outside." Takahiro stepped out of the store after bowing thanks to the owner.  </p><p>"What? Wh- don't you have class to prepare for?" </p><p>"Nah. Received an email this morning that classes were cancelled for the day."</p><p>"...thanks."</p><p>"Any time."</p><p>The call disconnected and Takahiro didn't have to wait that long until he saw Issei coming out. They met each other halfway and Issei just slumped and leaned into Takahiro who caught him with a small laugh. They stayed like that for a bit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two decided to walk the distance between the university and Issei's dorm which was relatively closer than Takahiro's apartment. When they got there the two laid on the bed much too small for both of them which led them no choice but to press against each other to fit. Though, they really wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"Wanna talk about what's wrong?" </p><p>"...Later."</p><p>Takahiro didn't argue. If Issei says later then they would talk about it later. Right now, they'd talk about something else.</p><p>"Issei. D'you remember our first dates?"</p><p>"Hmm? You mean the one's Oikawa, of all people, and Iwaizumi helped us decide?"</p><p>"Yeah those. Specifically, I'm talking about the one you invited me to."</p><p>"Hah. Yeah. For all the crap that comes out of the guy's mouth, I gotta say, star--gazing was a good idea."  Issei laughed, though he did genuinely enjoy that date. He knows Takahiro did, too. "What made you bring that up?"</p><p>"I heard there's a supposed meteor shower happening tonight." </p><p>"Are you asking me to watch it with you?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>It was just a simple invitation but Issei appreciated it a lot. He needed a change of pace right now and that's exactly what Takahiro gave him.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p>[EXTRA] I couldn't figure out how to transition to this but have at it<br/><br/>At the end of the meteor shower Takahiro gave Issei the keychain he bought. "Can't catch the stars for you so I hope you'd accept this for now."</p><p>"What's...the key for?" Issei asked. He knew what it was for but he wanted to make sure.</p><p>"It's a key to my apartment. Duh. You don't have to...move in." Takahiro shrugged before he continued. "It can be just for when you need a hug or something. Or when this place is-"</p><p>"Thanks, Takahiro." Issei smiled at Takahiro.</p><p>"Anytime, Issei."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I obviously don't know how interviews work but I didn't really want to search about them. This is just to get me into writing again lolol.</p><p>The next prompts will be shorter than my previous two bc school drained brain juice lol.</p><p>Anyway! You can talk or yell at me on<br/>twitter-@clawstropawbic<br/>instagram-@mionjazri</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'll Be Here to Protect You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was currently chaos. They were in the middle of war. Or as much of a war nine teenagers can get into. The sun was shining brightly overhead which means hiding from each other is terribly difficult. It was supposed to be every man for himself, survival of the fittest and all that. This does not seem to mean anything to Takahiro as he carried his gun,still almost fully loaded, and sat behind a storage container with one Issei just beside him. They both knew only one can survive in the end but still stuck together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei had his eyes tracking Tooru. He had to be. Constantly. Tooru was skilled at sniping and Issei knew that if he loses track of the guy, they could be in big trouble. The only safety blanket he has is that he knows Tooru would target his Iwa-chan before anyone else and Takahiro says Hajime was still hanging around somewhere.Takahiro knew this because he was watching against Hajime. He's just as dangerous as Tooru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think Iwaizumi has taken down some of the others?" Issei asked Takahiro as he readied to snipe the sniper. Or scare him, at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't seen Kyoutani anywhere. Nor have I seen Kunimi." Takahiro pressed at Issei's weapon and shook his head. "We don't have much room to hide if he spots us. And he will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei then pointed his gun at someone else. It was Kindaichi. The guy was nice but he didn't know his way around the battlefield. Same goes for a few others. Time passed and the sun wasn't glaring as harsh as it was. Issei was pretty sure there were only four of them left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does that mean Oikawa teamed up with Iwaizumi? They haven't killed each other yet." Takahiro questioned as he and Takahiro quietly strolled around the field trying to find the two in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most likely. Why? Are you scared?" Issei teased as he suddenly stepped on a small puddle of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me? Of course not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to pretend. I'll be here to protect you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off, you'll die before me." Takahiro laughed as he shoved Issei playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's because I'll die protecting you, duh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Issei said that, he pushed Takahiro down as something flew past them. It was Hajime. He had Tooru's weapon as well. ("He took Tooru down then?" "I don't know, but we're taking him down")</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei quickly aimed and shot at Hajime's chest. It hit dead on, or at least that's what Issei and Takahiro saw. They didn't notice that along with Issei's shot there was one more that flew towards Hajime at the same time. Hajime noticed it and almost smiled to himself in amusement but ultimately he grumbled as he slumped down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei and Takahiro were now alone in the field. The former had planned to surrender to Takahiro but his competitive spirit suddenly lit up. They just went away from each other and readied their weapons. Takahiro had his pointing at a downward angle which made Issei laugh. ("Oi take this seriously!" "I am. I only have one shot left, gotta make it count y'know.")</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ended up laughing and joking for a bit more until something hit Takahiro's chest. "What the-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei was just as surprised as Takahiro, that wasn't him. He didn't have any ammo left. As soon as he turned to the possible direction of the shot, he saw Kunimi with a blank stare and a gun pointing right at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were walking out of the paintball arena, Kunimi was smirking at all eight of his friends that he just won against. To him they were all idiots who exerted too much effort. The rest couldn't say anything because they did lose. As per the bet made before the war started, the losers are going to be subservient to the winner for a whole week. Kunimi has already decided to use his win to the fullest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi. I thought you said you protect me. YOU LET ME GET KILLED INSTEAD!"  Takahiro spread his arms, which almost hit Watari, and complained to Issei. "Such a knight in shining armor you are."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Forgive me, my dear princess, for a blasted dark horse outsmarted me." Issei kneeled and took Takahiro's hands as he asked for forgiveness. "We both know I'm not an intellectual individual."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess you can make it up to me in the afterlife," Takahiro conceded as both of them are visibly trying to hide their laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi! Idiots! Don't make a commotion in the middle of the street." Hajime smacked Issei's head to stop the dramatics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two just laughed and continued on with the others as they walked towards a small diner. The war caused them great hunger after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Extra: Kunimi also caused great hunger to their wallets]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This started out as an idea for actual war then I suddenly remembered it's fluff week not angst week.</p>
<p>As always!<br/>Twitter: Clawstropawbic<br/>Instagram: MionJazri</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Can I Borrow Your Sweater? It Smells Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was cold. Really cold. Takahiro was in the kitchen preparing some hot chocolate for him and Issei who was currently buried in a bundle of blankets as he studied for his upcoming exams. Takahiro was supposed to be studying as well except he was planning on shifting courses anyway so he decided on just supporting Issei as much as he can. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That means having to force his boyfriend to take breaks once in a while. Takahiro temporarily placed the two mugs of hot chocolate on a table beside the couch and then closed the book Issei was currently staring at. "Issei, break time! You won't say no to hot chocolate, would you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei didn't even pretend that he was annoyed about being interrupted. He let Takahiro join him inside the blankets and accepted the mug that was offered to him. They just sat under the blankets drinking hot chocolate as they listened to the pitter patter of the rain. The two stayed that way until they finished their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...why are your hands still cold." Issei broke the silence as he took Takahiro's hand in his. "You were just holding a hot drink a while ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What can I say, Issei. As a killer, I have to be coldblooded." Takahiro looked at their hands linked together and snuggled closer Issei for warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is the first time I heard of you being a killer." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah well. I don't usually reveal my secrets to anyone unless I'm sure I can take them down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah well. You certainly did kill me when you stole my heart." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro laughed and lightly shoved Issei away from him. "You're a huge sap, Issei." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only for you, Takahiro." Issei laughed along with Takahiro. He pressed his head into the crook of Takahiro's neck in an attempt to hide his laughs but he ended up jolting upwards. "Takahiro, please. Why are you so cold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei's complaints just made Takahiro laugh. When Issei complained even further Takahiro just pressed his cold hands to Issei's face which made the latter stand up. "That's it. I'm getting you a sweater."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on, Issei! This is the part where you offer to warm me up." Takahiro gripped the sleeve of Issei's sweater and laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be the romantic one here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh how Takahiro didn't know how much Issei wanted that. The way Takahiro was laughing didn't help at all with his thoughts; his voice was beautiful and Issei wanted to hear it make sounds other than laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. You're too cold. I'm getting you a sweater and that's it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fiiiiiine." Takahiro pouted as he let Issei head towards their bedroom. "Can I borrow your sweater?" He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why mine? You have a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you're warm. So your sweater should be warm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't worn the sweaters in the drawers yet. They won't be warm." Issei was trying very hard to dissuade Takahiro from wanting his sweaters. He didn't know if he could handle that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on Issei. You pretend like you don't like seeing me in your clothes." Takahiro smirked and as if it's just an afterthought he mumbled something that broke Issei's resolve. "Besides, it would smell like you, so…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro knew he won when Issei marched towards the bedroom with his ears burning red. He went ahead and tidied up Issei's books and grabbed the remote as he looked for a show to watch, he's not letting him study anymore, he's been doing it too much and deserves a break longer than five minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro rejoiced when Issei got back. Then an idea crossed his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take it off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sweater." Takahiro laughed at Issei's flustered face. "The one you're wearing right now would be warmer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...you're gonna end up killing me one day, Takahiro." Issei relented and took his sweater off to pass it onto Takahiro. "And the worst thing is I'd thank you for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takahiro quickly put on Issei's sweater and beckoned him to join him under the blankets again. The view Issei had almost did kill him. Takahiro was right, he liked seeing him wear his clothes. A lot. So as he rejoined Takahiro, he knew his face was quite flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi, oi. Why are you blushing?" Takahiro started laughing and teasing Issei as soon as he sat down with him. Issei knew there was only one way to stop him. He grabbed Takahiro's face that's (surprisingly) warm with laughter and pressed their lips together. Takahiro who was laughing loudly just a few seconds ago went silent as he melted into the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei smiled lightly and pulled Takahiro closer to him, deepening the kiss. Takahiro pulled away, panting, when he ran out of breath. "Issei... you're the one who...who's gonna kill me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei just laughed and tried to catch his breath as Takahiro leaned on him. He then noticed that all of his books were stacked up on the kitchen table. He mumbled a quick thank you to Takahiro and leaned against him as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still haven't wrote anything for prompt 7 bc I have no idea yet but I'll get there at some point.<br/>There'll be an extra chappie planned after that though which also revolves around prompt 7 (will mostly be crack tbh) but it won't be in English. Oops?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway find me on Twitter (clawstropawbic) or instagram (mionjazri) and feel free to yell at me!</p>
<p>EDIT: I won't be doing a prompt 7 anymore bc i have no ideas for it. But I am preparing to write an actual multichap work for IwaMatsu (+possible seijoh4 polypile) so there's that at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>